


The Legend of Zelda - Folds of Darkness

by BrownieFox



Series: random ideas [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, link and zelda are marrrrieddd, lol we'll see if I continue this, more people added as they come, ~~cough ravio cough~~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: In which Zelda and Link send somebody to go to the dark realm and defeat Ganon before he can return to Hyrule





	The Legend of Zelda - Folds of Darkness

“You sent for me, your highness?”

Queen Zelda looked up from the scrolls she had been parsing through, brow furrowed in confusion at such formality from such a familiar voice. Sure enough, Link was kneeling before the throne, head bowed so that she couldn’t see his face. She opened her mouth, about to say something about it, when she noticed the other man, standing but bowing behind Link. Ah, yes, that’d explain it.

“Sir in the back, what is your business here today?” She addressed him. The man straightened out of the bow, hands clasped behind him and standing tall, exuding regal energy.

“The council approached me about being a possible spourse for you, fair Queen of Hyrule. I am Slari, a prince of the Delta kingdom.” He introduced himself and Zelda had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Of course he was another suitor. 

“Tell the guards to show you where the dining hall is. I will send some staff to prepare a room for your stay. I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors about me, though, and while I will hear you out I believe you already know what my answer will be.” She said. The man nodded and went back through the large door. As they banged shut behind him, Link stood up, a mischievous smirk on his face. 

“And what would those rumors be, my queen?” He asked and Zelda really did roll her eyes this time, bunching up the layers of her gown in her arms so that she could descend down the steps of the elevated platform her throne rested on. 

“That the stick up my ass is why I won’t marry. I would’ve thought that by now people would’ve stopped trying. And yet without fail, there’s a new one at least every month. Does the council not believe I can be a ruler without a man by my side?” She huffed, but smiled as Link chuckled, the sound soothing her frazzled nerves a bit. 

“We both know that’s not true.” Link said and took her hand in his, threading his fingers into the spaces between hers. “You’re an amazing queen, and you’re not alone.” He squeezed her hand and the wooden ring underneath her gloves pressed a bit deeper into her ring finger. She smiled, breathing in deeply through her nose, close enough to smell the earthy scent he always carried with him, like he had always a day out in the orchard. 

“What the council doesn’t know makes them so much a fool.” Zelda mused with a quiet little laugh echoing through her words. 

Link drew away from her, making his way towards a door just left of the thrones, expression steadily shifting to be more serious in nature.

“But you didn’t call me here for no reason.”

“No, you’re right. This is something much bigger than another suitor.” Zelda nodded as they entered the war room. The room was made of pure marble, which when filled with delegates from every corner of Hyrule made it very stuffy and hot. That being said, this nature of it as well as the several ancient spells resting over it made it impossible for eavesdroppers to hear what was said inside. The table inside was long with many seat, but they simple took the two closest. 

Zelda took a moment to admire him. His hair was a mess, a leaf clinging to the side of his head, nestled in his strawberry-blonde hair. He was wearing the clothes he usually wore when she found him in the orchard; there was still some squished apple lingering on his boot and prosthetic foot, dried and crusty. His deep green eyes were inspecting her with the same amount of vague scrutiny, as if drinking for the first time in a while, relishing in being near her. Link reached into his coat and pulled out an apple from one of the inner pockets, offering it to her, and she smiled, heart surging with the love she felt for the man. But then she remembered why they were here and the smile slipped away. She accepted the apple and looked down at it in her hands.

“Link,” She said, regretting having to ruin this moment between them, “Ganon is returning.” 

His whole body stiffened, and when she looked back up one of his hands was gently touching the scar on his cheek. He had a far off look in his eyes that suddenly snapped back to reality with a fire she recognized. 

“Are you sure? What are your sources?” He asked, hands clenched into fists.

“The same as last time: my dreams. I see monsters gathering together in the Dark Realm, cheering, screaming as Ganon is brought back. I see our people being slaughtered, forests burned down, these lands I love ravaged once more.” She had woken up each time crying, and just remembering it all brought tears to her eyes. 

“Then we have to do something.” Link said urgently, leaning forward. “We have the upper hand here! He hasn’t returned yet, so he must be still regaining power in the Dark Realm. I say we take the fight to him, strike him down before he has the chance to come here.” He stood and Zelda sighed.

“I wish it were that easy. I entertained the idea myself, but it’s just not possible. Link, do you remember what we had to do in order to contact the goddesses directly? To be able to strike down Ganon?” 

“The cleansing.” He fell back into his chair, face in his hands, as he realized it too. They had purged their individual pieces of the triforce, a painful process that she wasn’t sure she would wish on her worst enemy. But it had had to be done in order to confer with the goddesses. Even then, they hadn’t gained the information they’d desired, only that they now had the power to destroy Ganon. Now, though, getting into the Dark Realm would by nigh impossible. Even if they did, it would require tainting their piece of the triforce, and thus no longer holding the power to kill Ganon. “What are we going to do then? Sit around and wait for him to come to us?”

“No, but I do have an idea.” He looked up hopefully, straightening out of his slouched position.

“Really? What is it?” 

“We send someone in our stead.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly? we'll see if there's more to this. I only posted it because of how freaking cute i ended up making zelda and link


End file.
